Broken Inside
by Bloodyrose23
Summary: I thought you said you would always be there for me what happen that day why weren't you there for me? Allen lived with Kanda after his parents dies from a car accident Kanda said he would always protect allen from anything that might hurt him but one day everything went wrong.What does Allen do when he comes back to find empty house and a note laying on the ground?
1. Gone but not forgotten

My head is always wonder everyday when I go back to that warm place I call home will he always be there to say "Welcome home" will I always get those soft kisses? Those warm hugs that always make all the bad things go away? But what happen that day I will never understand why was it when I came home no one was there to welcome me home ….


	2. Out Of Reach

It was the last day of school and I had just finished my math exam it was not really hard. But when you have a orange head friend asking you what the answer is to every question. While trying to answer a

Really long calculus problem. Then really lose your focus

But that didn't matter right now cause when I go home there waiting is my lover …. Kanda Yuu and today is a special day it's the day I meet Kanda. We had been living together cause my parents died right after I entered high school from a drunk driver then I went to live with Kanda at first we despised each other but certain things happen over the years. Of course lavi knew he just had to force his way into the house that day. When Kanda pulled me into the bed and we almost …. Anyway Lavi and me went are separate ways home. When I got home

And opened the front door it felt someone had stabbed my heart with a thousand needles. There was no Kanda

No warm welcome home my chest felt like it would explode

I was panicking of where Kanda was I told myself that I needed to clam down and figure out what happen here.

I mean Kanda would not just leave me here all alone without telling me. There lying in the middle of the floor I found it the note I read it aloud "Dear Allen, I'm sorry I know I have told you that I would always protect you now you are on your own. Please forgive me and Allen I will always love you no matter what. So please forget about me and move on with your life" My breath came into small pants and gradually my sight blurry from tears that were threating to fall. No no no no Kanda would never do this it must be a joke. I dropped my school bag running into each room to try and find Kanda but each room I ran into it was empty maybe he was hiding. I mean today was a special day I said to myself he has to be reassuring myself. HE HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE! After looking trough ever room I found nothing. My eyes started to get blurry again. BAKAKANDA I screamed I could hear it echo inside the empty house. You tell me to forget about you when you just leave me here you tell me to move on with my life how can when you are not with me! Why did you leave I whispered to myself. Then everything went dark please Kanda no don't. I could see him right in front of me I reached out my hand running towards him but he just seemed to get farther away from me Noooooooooo

I fainted. I was in a dark room If Kanda was not there when I woke up I wish I never wake up. But of course my wish was denied. But I could see the outline of someone face KANDA I screamed I knew you would never leave me this must have been just a bad dream. Ummmm Allen its me Lavi I am not Kanda *crack* hey Kanda did you hear that crack that was the sound of my heart breaking into a million pieces. I was screaming at Lavi to tell me what he did with Kanda. Allen clam down No

No no no STOP LET GO OF ME BRING ME KANDA !

*Slap* now Allen clam down and tell me what happen.

Lavi Pov:

Allen, Allen I was screaming his name Allen had gotten out of control .*Slap* clam down Allen so you can tell me what happen I had never seen Allen in this state before. He was always so clam and always smiled at everything. I have never seen Allen get angry or cry just what had happen to him?

Allen pov

I told Lavi everything of how Kanda left me and that all that was left was the note. He read it and said that it sounded like Kanda felt guilty for something. I wondered what it might be was it because Kanda to leave was he sick of taking care of me. I pushed those thoughts in to the back of mind I mean if Kanda really didn't like me. Why would he give such warm kisses everyday? I will find him I whispered what did you say Allen Lavi asked I SAID I HAVE TO FIND HIM I screamed. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy everything was fading into black. I have to get him back no matter what then I whispered *Thud* I feel straight down to the ground.


End file.
